1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to display technology fields and, particularly to a backlight driving method and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, display panels of non-emissive display devices such as liquid crystal display devices are non-emissive and thus backlight modules are necessarily required for providing backlight illumination for such display panels. Light sources suitable for the backlight modules can be primarily classified into cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs), light-emitting diodes (LEDs) and other electroluminescence devices.
However, in the prior art, a driving frequency for backlight would interfere with images displayed on a relevant liquid crystal display screen. For example, when the backlight driving frequency (i.e., generally lamp frequency) approximately is close to a multiple of a video refreshing frequency, the display screen would appear black lines or black bands moving along a difference between the frequencies, causing a waving noise or visual noise.